vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Carnage (Marvel Comics)
Summary Carnage is a recurring antagonist in the Spider-Man subdivision of Marvel Comics. Originally known as Cletus Kasady, he was essentially psychotic since childhood, having murdered or tortured his family and burning down his own orphanage. By his adulthood, Kasady was a diagnosed sociopath and a serial killer, having murdered so many individuals that, when he was finally caught, he was given eleven consecutive life sentences. Eventually, Eddie Brock was imprisoned as well and broke free shortly afterwards. However, the Venom Symbiote was pregnant at the time, and gave birth to a blood-red and black spawn known as "Carnage", which eventually bonded with Kasady, amplifying his power tremendously and allowing him to wreak havoc on New York City. Since then, Carnage has remained a consistent foe to the web-slinger to this day. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely higher Name: Cletus Kasady, Carnage Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Presumably in his 20s or 30s Classification: Alien symbiote bonded to a human host, Convicted Criminal, Spawn of Venom Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting and Sizeshifting (Can restructure the Symbiote in various different ways, such as tentacles, transforming into clothes to disguise itself, or weapons such as axes and daggers), Absorption, Mind Manipulation (By connecting one of his tendrils to someone's brain, he can screw with their mind by sharing his own thoughts and driving them insane), can produce organic webbing, Duplication, can spread his Symbiote to others and possess them, can adhere to and climb nearly any surface, the Symbiote can transmit itself through technology and wiring, Immunity to earthly diseases, poisons, and the Spider-Sense, Regeneration (Mid; has regenerated from being decapitated, having his head blown off, and being torn in half. Low-High for the Symbiote; it can reform itself from a single drop of blood or a few cells) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level+, likely higher (Stronger than both Spider-Man and Venom put together) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Comparable to Spider-Man) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Physically stronger than both Spider-Man and Venom combined) Striking Strength: At least Class GJ, likely''' higher''' Durability: At least Large Building level+, likely higher Stamina: Very high (Likely due to his insanity, Carnage is capable of taking incredible amounts of damage without slowing down, to the point where not even being torn in half succeeded in stopping him for long) Range: Melee range, dozens of meters with the extensions of his Symbiote, hundreds of kilometers when stretched to maximum length (Managed to stretch far enough to search the entirety of New York City) Standard Equipment: Red Symbiotic Suit Intelligence: Carnage is a completely psychotic killer, being a diagnosed sociopath and murdering thousands or more without any rhyme or reason. In spite of this, Carnage is a very formidable combatant, outmatching Spider-Man in most of their encounters through a variety of applications of his Symbiote's amorphous structure. His murderous nature has also made him very creative, having learned nine million ways to kill an individual and allowing him to alter the Symbiote's biological structure in numerous ways (Most commonly morphing his arm into an axe) Weaknesses: Much like the rest of his kind, Carnage can be harmed more easily by sonic or heat-based attacks (Albeit the former is no longer an issue after he was empowered by Darkhold and he has shown significant resistance to heat compared to the rest of his family). Is completely insane and psychotic. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Serial Killers Category:Aliens Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Web Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Possession Users Category:Orphans Category:Berserkers Category:Elasticity Users Category:Tier 8